


Spring Yearning

by cloudcomet



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi's troubled by her relationship with Clef on a spring afternoon. Eagle chances upon her at the lake and offers her some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Yearning

_Does he or does he not?_

_Should she or should she not?_

_Could they or could they not?_

_Will they or will they not?_  

Perennial questions that bugged her endlessly whenever she thought about her and Clef. She let out a frustrated sigh as she threw away the flower in her hand. Or rather what was left after the flower after she had plucked the petals while trying to find her answers. 

 

She gazed at the lake, wondering why she didn't know and possibly never would know where things stood between her and him. This led to her spending more and more time away from the castle despite frequent trips from Earth to Cephiro. Now that the war was over, the trio was no longer needed. But here they were, making frequent trips back for their loved ones. Umi wasn't sure if Mokona would have approved. She had felt the portal losing stability but wondered if that could be attributed to her reluctance in returning. Nowadays she ended up directly at the beach or the lake instead of the grand hall with Fuu and Hikaru. Perhaps the portal had sensed her hesitance on their trips. Luckily they took her at her explanation that she missed Ceres more than anyone else.

 

It was true to a certain extent. Out here alone, sitting on a swing, gazing at the lake with the smell of spring and sea mixed together, she felt at peace. Ceres' presence was also stronger when she was near the waters. His presence grounded and calmed her. She was more or less anchored by it instead of feeling like a small boat being beaten up by her constant swells of emotions.

 

But the portal was an issue. _Would Fuu and Hikaru still be able to return without her? Could she instead wish with all her heart that her two friends could continue making these trips without her?_

 

So many questions but she had no answer.

 

"Need a hand?"

 

She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had failed to detect a presence. Startled, she looked up to see Eagle standing next to her. He was just standing next to her, a gentle smile as a breeze blew, playing with both their tresses. She nodded.

 

"With all your strength, kay."

 

He pushed the swing hard and watched her fly towards the sky. It was beautiful and reminded him of an impressionist painting that Fuu had shown him before. Her silky blue tresses trailed behind her, wild and free. Much like her own personality.

 

He gave her another strong push and moved so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed...

 

_Was she fighting back her tears?_

 

Umi opened her eyes and saw Eagle. An impulsive notion sprang into her mind and she catapulted herself off the swing. As she did, the scenery around her seemed to become sharper much like a camera focusing its lens. She saw slight terror colour Eagle's face that was quickly replaced by a determination to catch her. Honestly, it didn't matter to her.

 

_What the fuck? Don't normal people think twice before attempting something that could possibly break their bones or neck?_

 

Even as he ridiculed Umi's actions in his mind, he braced himself to break her fall. He caught her but her momentum forced them to tumble to the ground.

 

"Oof"

 

He was absolutely winded. If he didn't think that Umi was crazy, he sure as hell thought she had a few screws loose now. _Perhaps crazy bakers created tastier sweets?_ He tried to raise his head to check on her. But she pushed down on his chest with her palm and felt her shake her head. A few moments later, he felt his shirt being soaked. 

 

_Romantic woes then._

 

He sighed heavily. Perhaps they were in the same lovesick boat.

 

He tightened his arm around her as he stared at the azure sky. He gave her shoulder a few light pats that seemed to encourage her to cry even harder. He let out another sigh and stroked her head of hair that mirrored the colour of the spring sky. 

 

_A pair of lovelorn fools indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started out as a Umi/Clef story and then it developed into this. Mainly cause I didn't know how to portray Clef. It was a would he or would he not go find Umi question in my mind. Eagle's characterisation is inspired by Hanazawa Rui (Boys Over Flowers). I might also use a similar beginning to write an Umi/Clef story that will hopefully stay as it is.
> 
> I also haven't written for quite a while so I'm kind of rusty. Enjoy the story nevertheless.


End file.
